Truth or Dare?
by xXAnimeFreakpotterhead4lifeXx
Summary: A rainy day inspires the guild to play truth or dare. Read the story to find out more ;D
1. Chapter 1: The Rainy Day

CHAPTER 1: THE RAINY DAY

Lucy was sitting inside the guild, her head resting on a table. It was raining heavily outside and she was bored to death. Her fellow guild members were in the same condition. Natsu's head was on the table and he was asleep, Gray was staring out at the rain through the window, Erza was eating cake and was looking highly bored….you get the picture? Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "UUUURRRRGH!WHY IS IT RAINING TODAY?!WHY DOES IT EVER RAIN ANYWAYS!? WE CAN'T GO ON ANY JOBS AND I THINK WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM!" she yelled. Everyone looked in her direction. Erza suddenly got up. "I agree with Lucy. We're all sitting here doing nothing, and if we don't do something quick….I think we're all going to die of boredom like Lucy said". Everyone sighed. "But what can we do?" Cana asked putting down the barrel of sake/wine that was in her laps. "I know! How about we play Truth or Dare?" suggested Mirajane. By now, the whole guild was listening to her with rapt attention: Natsu had gotten up, Gray broke out of his 'rain-staring' trance etc. "I think that's a great idea! Let's start! I'll go get the bottle that we usually play with" Levy piped up. Lucy stared at Levy, bewildered. What did she mean by "the bottle that we usually play with"?

Erza started putting the tables together with Mira's' help so it formed a small circle. Cana, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Elfman, Erza and Mirajane all sat down around the tables. Levy appeared a second later holding a dark blue clear glass bottle with the guilds sign on it. "This is the guilds official Truth or Dare playing bottle. It's magical. It knows if you're telling a lie during a Truth question and if you take too long to accept or perform a dare. If you do either of the two, it spurts out 'stuff' that I'm sure no one would want on them" Levy explained. "Everyone knows how to play right?" asked Gray. The people who were playing nodded. "Okay then….LET'S START! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, punching the air.


	2. Chapter 2: It Starts

_PREVIOUSLY ON "TRUTH OR DARE:__ "Everyone knows how to play right?" asked Gray. The people who were playing nodded. "Okay then….LET'S START! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, punching the air. _

Charle looked around and sighed. "Why am I playing a game for lunatics with a bunch of crazy mages who might blow anyone in arm's length away from them?" she asked herself. "Everyone….I quit. I don't like Truth or Dare anyways." Charle declared, jumping off the chair and walking away. "Why did you sit here in the first place?" asked Cana. Charle turned around. "Boredom got the better of me." And with that, she left. "By the way everyone, if the top lands on you, you get to ask 'Truth or Dare' and the person that the bottom landed on has to pick….so let's get started". Levy leaned forward on the table and spun the bottle hard.

The bottle spun. It spun some more. And more. It finally started to slow down. Everyone held their breath. It stopped: Top on Happy and bottom on Gray. Happy grinned. "Truth or Dare?" he asked. Gray thought for a while. "Dare!" he said, pounding his fist on the table. Happy smiled mischievously. "I dare you to…..have a drinking competition with Cana!". Gray's eye twitched. "A DRINKING COMPETION WITH CANA?!" he thought with horror. "I'll go get the sake/beer barrels" Mirajane said sweetly. Cana grinned. This was one thing that she could easily win at. Mirajane came back rolling a few barrels of sake/beer. She poured out the sake/beer in two giant mugs. Cana grabbed one mug and Gray, the other. "One, two, three, START!" Levy said. Cana gulped down the sake/beer like it was water. She threw the mug aside, grabbed a barrel and started gulping the liquid down. Gray stared at her with horror. He gulped down the first mug and he was already feeling drowsy. He imitated Cana: threw the mug aside and drank straight from the barrel. Natsu and Elfman were yelling their heads off at the two drinkers, trying to encourage them to drink more. Happy was laughing his head off, his fish that he was eating lay forgotten on the floor. "Is Gray trying to suicide by accepting the dare?" Lucy asked Levy. Levy smiled. "Well you see, if you don't accept the dare, you're out" Levy explained. They resumed watching the dare.

After 5 minutes, Cana had already finished off around 10-20 barrels of sake/beer. Gray was on the ground. He had barely finished off one barrel of sake/beer. "Cana wins" declared Erza. Elfman face palmed as he handed over a 1000 jewels to Natsu (they kept a bet). "Can we all get back into place to play the game?" Wendy asked. Everyone nodded. They all sat around the table once more, but in different positions.

Levy spun the bottle. It stopped. This time the top was on Mirajane and the bottom on Elfman. "Truth or Dare Elfman?" Mira asked sweetly. "DARE! A MAN ALWAYS CHOOSES DARE!" Elfman replied. Mirajane's innocent face suddenly twisted into an evil smile. "1 sec. I need to get something for your dare." Mira said, getting up. She ran to the guilds bar, ducked down, grabbed a book and came back. "I dare you to carry this around with you until you finish off two jobs. If anyone asks why are you doing that, tell them it's your favourite book and you absolutely love it" Mira said. Elfman took the book and gasped. The book's front cover was extremely visible and colourful and so was the back cover, the title of the book was "HOW TO BE A PRETTY PRINCESS: A GUIDE TO COMPLETE GIRLYNESS" and it was written in bold letters, visible to anyone who might even be standing out in the heavy rain and trying to peer through the fogged up window. Elfman looked at Mirajane with disbelief. "A MAN ALWAYS ACCEPTS A DARE!I-I'LL DO IT" he said uncertainly.

Levy spun the bottle again. The top landed on Wendy and the bottom on Happy. "Truth or Dare Happy?" Wendy asked. "Truth!" he said. Wendy thought for a while. "Okay Happy, if you had to choose between Natsu, Charle and a dozen barrel of fish, who would you pick?" Wendy asked sweetly. Happy looked around nervously and turned to Levy. "Won't the rest of the guild hear my answer?" he asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell everyone. There's a sound muffler spell around us, so no one can hear our answers except for the people in the boundaries of the spell" Levy explained ^^". Everyone sighed with relief. "So Happy….answer?" asked Erza. Happy hesitated. "You know….that question is really stupid, because the answer would probably be me!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy yelled. Suddenly the bottle started spurting out poisonous gas. "What on earth-" Lucy started. "I told you, if we don't tell the truth, stuff like this will spurt out" Levy said, covering her nose and mouth. "HAPPY!THE TRUTH!" Cana yelled. "OKAY FINE! I PICK CHARLE!" Happy yelled through the thick poisonous smoke. The smoke didn't stop. "OKAY OKAY! I PICK THE DOZEN BARREL OF FISH!" he yelled. The smoke immediately disappeared. "You would choose a dozen barrel of fish over me?" Natsu asked. "Sorry Nats-" "DON'T APOLOGIZE! SHARE THE FISH WITH ME!" he yelled. Everyone stared at both of them as if they we're extremely stupid people who escaped the mental asylum. "Umm…let's just carry on" Lucy mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: END OF DAY ONE

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you all like it ^^ and thx 4 the reviews :DD**

_PREVIOUSLY ON TRUTH OR DARE:__ "OKAY OKAY! I PICK THE DOZEN BARREL OF FISH!" he yelled. The smoke immediately disappeared. "You would choose a dozen barrel of fish over me?" Natsu asked. "Sorry Nats-" "DON'T APOLOGIZE! SHARE THE FISH WITH ME!" he yelled. Everyone stared at both of them as if they we're extremely stupid people who escaped the mental asylum. "Umm…let's just carry on" Lucy mumbled._

Erza leaned forward and spun the bottle. It spun on and on and stopped. Top on Cana and bottom on Natsu. "Ooh! Did I win a prize?" Natsu asked. Everyone stared at him. "Hey Flame Brain…..do you even know what we're playing?" Gray asked him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! FRUIT OF GLOOM!" yelled Natsu. "I CALLED YOU A 'FLAME BRAIN'! GET YOUR EARS TESTED YOU DEAF ANIMAL!" Gray yelled back. "WHY YOU-" Natsu started but before he could jump on Gray to attack him, the bottle started spurting out fire balls. "CANA! ASK HIM! TRUTH OR DARE!" Lucy screamed as a fire ball jumped at her. "Ooh! I did win a prize after all!" Natsu yelled as he picked up the fire balls and started eating them. Lucy face palmed and Levy shook her head as if trying to say "I knew this day would always come…..He's finally cracked and gone mad". "Natsu…act like a man and choose a dare!" Elfman said, pointing to Natsu. Natsu looked at Elfman with his mouth full, shrugged, then said "Dare" through a mouthful of fireballs. Cana smirked. "I dare you to my slave for the next 2 days!" Cana dared. Natsu stared at her for a while, shrugged again. "How bad can being Cana's slave be?" Natsu though…..but terrible horrors awaited him.

The bottle was spun again. Top: Gray. Bottom: Mirajane (they all changed their places). "Truth or Dare Mira?" Gray asked. "Truth….I'll be playing safe for now" Mirajane said. "Okay! Who do you think is a 'man'?" Gray asked. "Someone like Elfman of course" she said, smiling sweetly. Immediately, the bottle started spurting out some gooey purple liquid. "Mira-san! The truth" Wendy said. Mirajane hesitated, then suddenly, glanced at Gajeel. "Okay then….I think a man is someone who can eat metal" she said extremely quickly. She quickly glanced at Elfman, who was poker faced with shock. The bottle was spun. This time the top was on Happy and the bottom was on Wendy. "Wendy….Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Truth" she answered. "Who do you really REALLY like?" Happy asked. "Happy….honestly, that question is ridiculous to ask to a little girl!" Lucy protested. "Jellal" Wendy answered plainly. Everyone stared at her, especially Erza. "I can't help liking him best! He's like an older brother to me!" Wendy said softly. The bottle spun. Top: Natsu Bottom: Erza. "Truth or Dare Erza?" asked Natsu, smirking. "Truth" she said, poker faced. "What was the most embarrassing thing you did?" Natsu asked, smirking harder than ever. "When I'm alone, and I feel bored…..I…..I put on the Jiggle Butt gang costume and walk around in it….so one day….I did that when I thought the guild was empty…..but I didn't realize Laxus was there" Erza said. Everyone sweat dropped.

Bottle got spun again. Top: Levy, Bottom: Lucy. "Truth o-". "Truth!" Lucy said, before Levy could finish off her sentence. "Okay Lu-chan….WHO'S YOUR CRUSH?!" Levy asked. She had a mischievous grin on her face. Lucy gulped. There was silence. One minute had passed. The bottle suddenly started spurting out acid. Wendy squeaked and jumped back. "LU-CHAN! ANSWER!" Levy yelled, jumping up from her seat as the acid started spreading out on the table. Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy, it's not necessary for you to answer you know." Gray said. "Oi idiot! Did you forget the rules of the game? Lucy HAS to answer!" Natsu said. "Says the one who didn't know how to play in the first place! IDIOT!" Gray insulted. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Natsu yelled again. "I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT! LIKE I SAID! YOU NEED YOUR EARS TESTED! And you call yourself a Dragon Slayer" Gray insulted even more. "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he jumped on top of Gray, giving him a punch. A fight had broken out.

"LUCY! Answer! WE ALL ANSWERED THE TRUTHS AND ACCEPTED THE DARES! HAPPY ADMITTED HE WOULD CHOOSE A BARREL OF FISH OVER CHARLE AND NATSU ("A DOZEN BARREL OF FISH, ERZA! DOZEN!" Happy interrupted), MIRA SAID SHE FOUND SOMEONE WHO CAN EAT METAL MANLY, I TOLD MY MOST EMBARASSING MOMENT WAS WHEN LAXUS SAW ME IN THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG'S COSTUME, NATSU ACCEPTED CANA'S DARE AND DECIDED TO BE HER SLAVE, GRAY HAD A DRINKING COMPETITION WITH CANA! AND EVEN ELFMAN ACCEPTED HIS DARE!" Erza yelled, pounding the table with her fist. The table suddenly cracked and fell apart. "Oops" Erza mumbled, as she took a few steps away from the table. Erza didn't realize that when she said all that, the spell that cast the sound barrier had lifted. "Happy chose a barrel of fish over ME!? How pathetic!" Charle said, turning her nose up in the air."It was a DOZEN barrel of fish, Charle! A DOZEN!" Happy said following Charle. "M-Mira-nee…..doesn't think I'm manly enough…..I MUST EAT METAL!" Elfman yelled, grabbing the nearest forks and knives and stuffing them in his mouth. Laxus was laughing really hard, the memory of Erza in the Jiggle Butt gang costume in his head. "Lucy-san…..please answer the question" Wendy said. "Well…Lucy-sama obviously loves me!" said a voice, as a shape of something started to solidify. Taurus had joined the fight. "WHO CALLED YOU COW?!" Natsu and Gray yelled together, kicking Taurus hard so he went flying out the guild. "MOOOOO….LUCY-SAMA!" he yelled as he flew out the roof that broke and disappeared into the dark clouds. "Salamander! Can't you let me even eat in peace?" Gajeel grumbled. "SHUT UP YOU IRON EATING IDIOT!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel suddenly went and jumped on top of Natsu and Gray and joined their fight. The three of them we're joined by the rest of the guild. The whole guild was going soo crazy that none of them realized when the bottle stopped spurting out acid and Lucy whispered her answer…..and Lucy had no clue that Cana heard her answer…..who just smiled.

**End of chapter 3…..there's more to come :D. hope you liked it so far. Plzz review ^^ ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cana's Slave

**CHAPTER 4…..WE GET TO SEE THE EVIL SIDE OF CANA….ENJOY.**

It was a dull and cloudy day in Magnolia, and there were chances of rain again.

"SLAVE! GET ME A BARREL OF BEER!" Cana yelled. Natsu suddenly appeared carrying a barrel. He was dressed in a waiter suit and his hair were neatly jelled straight back. "Yes Cana" he groaned. "That's Mistress Cana to you slave" Cana said, smirking. "Yes _Mistress_ Cana". At that moment, Lucy walked into the guild and heard Cana. "Cana….why is Natsu your slave?" Lucy asked, taking a seat next to Cana. "Did you forget the dare I gave him yesterday?" Cana asked. Lucy recalled the disastrous game that them played yesterday and shuddered. "Natsu! Come here!" Cana yelled. Natsu came immediately. "Yes Mistress Cana?" "Be my foot stool" Cana said. Natsu stared at her for a few seconds, then said "As you wish Mistress Cana". Lucy stared at him with an 'are-you-serious' look. Natsu leaned down on all four and started acting as a footstool. Suddenly, Lucy noticed Gray walking towards them. "Hey Cana! Can you ask your slave to clean that part of the guild? It's covered with mud…..Juvia and Max had a small battle" Gray said. "Slave! Clean those parts of the guild which has the mud….in fact…..clean the whole guild! No magic allowed…..use a tooth brush and Dettol…..it kills 99.9% of the germs that are present" Cana said. "Yes Mistress Cana" Natsu said automatically. Natsu went on to get the toothbrush and Dettol. "Dettol?" Lucy asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "Yeah….Dettol! It kills 99.9% of the germs!" Cana replied. "I know….you already said that" Lucy said. "Wait….if Dettol kills 99.9% of the germs…then what about that 0.1% of the germs? Won't they multiply and take over again?" Gray asked. "Can we stop talking about Dettol now?" Lucy asked. "Yeah sure…..by the way….Gray…your shirt" Cana pointed out.

XXXXXXXX

Natsu was kneeling down on one knee and scrubbing the floor with all his might. "WHY WON'T THIS MUD COME OFF?!" he yelled in frustration. "Because I froze it a little" Gray said, appearing out of nowhere. "STUPID ICE FREAK!" Natsu cursed. Gray laughed. "I heard that!" Cana said. Suddenly, Natsu got electrified. "OWW….THAT HURT!"Natsu yelled, rubbing his neck which had a silver collar around it. "Ohhh….so THAT'S how you're getting Natsu to do stuff" Lucy said. Cana nodded. "It's a remote controlled electrifier collar….so when he doesn't listen to me….I electrify him". "Cana…..that could be really dangerous! Natsu could die!" Lucy whispered to her. "It's only a mild shock….besides….it's all part of the dare….and why are you fretting over him? It's not that you LIKE him or anything" Cana said, grinning. Lucy suddenly went scarlet. "W-what…no….nothing lik-" "Lucy….I heard you answering yesterday so there's no point in hiding it….but you can trust me….I won't tell anyone" Cana whispered. Lucy nodded. She knew she could trust Cana. "And besides….I'm going easy on him about being my slave…I could make him do worse" Cana said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was scrubbing the floor as hard as he could. No luck. The legendary Dettol that kills 99.9% germs wasn't helping in any way. He could have used his magic to melt the thin layer of ice that was on the mud, but it wasn't worth it. Natsu face planted his head on the mud. There was a loud "CRACK" as a bit of the mud chipped and came off. Natsu's eyes widened. He grinned and face planted again. A little more mud came off. Natsu started laughing like a maniac as he kept face planting. Every time, he raised his head really high, then face planted hard. "Do you think he's gone mad" Wakaba asked Macao. Both of them had no idea about the truth or dare game. "He was always insane" Macao replied, shaking his head. Now, Natsu was walking around and face planting on the mud. By now, the whole guild was staring at Natsu. Cana and Gray were on the floor laughing their heads off. Wendy walked up to Natsu. "Umm…Natsu-san? Are you okay? Do you have a brain fever or did you hit your head? I can cure you if you want…" Wendy said in her usual quiet voice. "No thanks Wendy! I'm okay!" Natsu said cheerfully, face planting again. "H-his stupidity i-is HIGHLY entertaining!" Cana choked through tears of laughter. Lucy couldn't help giggling.

Suddenly, Elfman walked into the guild, holding a colourful book (which no one notice….lucky for him). For a second, everyone's attention turned to Elfman. "I'm going for a job Mira-nee!" he called out to his older sister. "Okay Elfman! Just tell me which one you're going to" Mirajane said, smiling as usual. Elfman walked to the board with the jobs pinned on it and stood beside Nab. He looked up, trying to decide which job to pick. "Elfman….what's that book that you're carrying?" Nab suddenly asked him. "Nothing….nothing at all" Elfman said, trying to hide the book, but a little too late. Nab had read the cover and was trying to hide his laughter. "why do you have that book?" Nab asked trying to stifle his laughter. "It was-" Elfman started, but he noticed Mira looking at him. Elfman sighed. "It's my favourite book. I love reading it" Elfman said, forcing a smile. He turned around, grabbed a random job paper and walked to Mirajane to show her the job, ignoring Nab's laughter. He walked out the guild, ignoring Natsu face planting all around. Cana had overheard the whole conversation and smirked. "SLAVE! Come here right now!" Cana ordered Natsu. Natsu stopped face planting and came up to Cana immediately. "Yes Mistress Cana?" he asked. "I have a job for you that you actually might like" Cana said, grinning evilly. She whispered something in Natsu's ear, and a grin appeared on Natsu's face. "Your wish is my command Mistress Cana…your wish is my command" Natsu said. He ran out of the guild, messing up his hair again so it was all spiky. "What did you ask him to do?" Lucy asked Cana curiously. "Just wait and watch" Cana said.

**END OF CHAPTER 4…REVIEWS PLZZ :DDD ( I LIKE REVIEWS :3) BTW, IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR TRUTHS OR DARES, PLZ TELL ME :P I MIGHT USE THEM IN MY FANFIC, THXX.**


End file.
